


I Do...

by TheBookishSoul



Series: ACOTAR and TOG Reader series. [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel and reader, F/M, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: “Umm… you made a sound. I thought I told you stay quiet.” Az said as he enters you. You bite your tongue as he moved slow, so slow that you thought it would you combust. He kissed you with such force that a whimper left your lips.He stopped completely and as you were about to complain, he flips you over and your body tingles with excitement. Your body filled desire at the prospect of what he might do.





	I Do...

Azriel presses your back against the wall. His fingers caressed your cheeks and he eyes the lacy thing you’re wearing. Az kisses you and your hands find his wings, stroking the outermost part of it. He took in a sharp breath and snaps his wing away from your wicked fingers. Kissing your nose, the shadowsinger smiles,” Oh, not yet, my love. I get my turn with you first and then I’ll let,”  
nibbling your earlobe,”my beautiful mate have what she wants.”

“Really? You must have a motive then.” answering back. Az helps you wrap your legs around his waist and carries you to bed. As soon as you’re on the bed, he sucks on a sensitive part and it makes you moan. His shadow trails on your abdomen, daring to go lower. The shadowsinger kisses you yet again, really who could blame him? What that mouth of yours does to Az can make him forget his own name.

Those slim,pianist fingers reach behind your back to open the lacy bra. Thrown somewhere in the room,he flicks your nipple making you gasp. Az kisses the valley between your breast and taking one in his hand he lowers his mouth and your fingers grab the sheets. Teeth scrape against your nipples and you hum with desire. His shadows is still caressing your abdomen and it so torturously slow that you might explode from it.

He sucks on the underside of your breast and goes lower. You bite your lip and sit up to see Az looking back at you.Getting on his knees,he spreads your legs. Your beautiful mate puts his thumb on your lips and being the cunning thing, run your tongue over it. He drags that thumb down on your body but stops at the hem of your lacy tong. It was cobalt blue in color,like his siphons,” You’re a minx, my love,” dragging a finger on your inner thigh,” I want to try something new. Do you trust me ?”

“Yes,with my life.” Grabbing his hand and kissing it.You knew Az loved it when his mate kissing his hand. Azriel got up and opened the drawer taking out a piece of cloth.Your breath hitches, sitting up,as you realise what he wants to do.  
The almighty Shadowsinger looked nervous. Come to think of it, you had never seen him like this and it was quite adorable. He runs over the blindfold over your arm. It was so soft,making you gasp. Taking it from Az’s hand you cover your eyes and he ties it from behind. Sending a jolt of love through the bond, he continued.

You couldn’t see now and it made a lot more interesting now. You felt Az kiss your collarbone and then using his oh so capable tongue to flick your nipple, again. He kisses you but it doesn’t last. Your about to protest as you feel the bed shift. Something dropped down with a thud and you know it’s Azriel taking off his clothes. You wish you could see him,touch him, kiss him and… so much more thinking about it made you shiver with anticipation.Sensing through the bond, you that Az is very much naked and you just need his big wingspan now.

“You’ll get it soon. Be patient.” Az whispers into your ear. Your hands try to find him but you can’t feel anything except for the shadow trailing down your arm. You giggle a little. It makes Azriel’s heart melt. He loves to make you laugh,giggle or smile. He hooks his fingers around the hem of your thong and slowly takes it off. The lace scraps against your skin but you don’t care not when his shadows brush up against you.

His fingers just brush the apex of your thighs. A gasp leaves your lips and you aren’t prepared for what happens next. Azriel head goes between your legs as his tongue finally tastes you. Your back arches high and your hands find his hair,tugging at it to make him go faster. His hands grab your hips pulling you closer. Since you’re blindfolded...well it’s more fun.

His mouth leaves you but it’s replaced by his fingers. You moan,loudly. Two fingers enter you. Oh, it was so much but… no words could form right now all you could say was his name. Over and over. Your hands now gripped the bed sheet for dear life. Soon you came because and only his hands and cauldron knows what will happen when decides to fuck you. He lets you rest for a bit letting his shadows whisper sweet nothings in some foreign language

You could feel his length brush against your calf and moaning as Az rubbed his tip against you. Blindfolded, you couldn’t see what was happening. You start to squirm and Azriel whispered,” Be patient, my light,” he nibbles your earlobe,” I’ll give you what you want. Just stay quiet.”

  
You gulp and take a deep breath. The things Azriel does to you… you want to show him how much you love him. But now, you couldn’t say a word not even a whimper. His hands find your wetness again and your hips buck off the bed. His shadows pin your hips down. His shadows what they did to you when he was away. You couldn’t help but moan at that thought. His fingers left and pinned your wrists on either side of you.

  
“Umm… you made a sound. I thought I told you stay quiet.” Az said as he enters you. You bite your tongue as he moved slow, so slow that you thought it would you combust. He kissed you with such force that a whimper left your lips  
He stopped completely and as you were about to complain, he flips you over and your body tingles with excitement. Your body filled desire at the prospect of what he might do.

He brings up your hips to meet with his and from behind Azriel’s hand came and covered your mouth. Now you couldn’t see or talk but it was still exciting. The shadows on your hips had now disappeared into thin air. He enters you again this time going faster. You moan into his hand and he goes faster. You hear him groan and moan. Always the minx, you ground your hips against him to meet with his pace. You come again but Azriel doesn’t stop and you know he’s close. You’re at a high point again and this time you come with your mate, lover and...husband.

He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your spines. Your both tired and you whimper as he pulls himself out of you. He lays there in the bed, spooning you. Your wedding ring shines in the moonlight. You have come to the cabin to enjoy your honeymoon.

Azriel kisses your shoulder, looking at the ring which had belonged to his mother. He missed her very dearly but ever since you came into his life, it had turned his world upside down in a good way. You slowly turn and cuddle with Az.

“I love you.” You say.

“I love you too,my light. And I hope you’re ready for round two.” Azriel winks.

You pull him for a kiss and let his shadows drag you away from reality.

  
  


* * *

 

**Earlier that evening:**

Everyone was in a rush to get everything done. Feyre, Mor and Amren had helped you get ready for the best moment and night of your life. They rushed to get the dress on you (your dream wedding gown). They handed you the bouquet of flowers and led you downstairs for the ceremony.

It was a private one, with only the inner circle to witness this moment. You had no family to speak of but you saw Azriel’s family as yours from the first day you met. You were nervous but all thoughts vanished as you saw him standing there in a tux. Never in your life had you something so beautiful stand before you. Tears start to fall down your eyes as you walk down the aisle. You know it has ruined your mascara and Mor is going to kill you for it but you don’t care. Azriel takes your hand in his and you give the bouquet to Mor.

After the vows which had made everyone cry. The rings were presented and now the time had come.

“Do you Azriel take (y/n) to be your wife?”

“I do” he answers. You smile.  
“Do you (y/n) take Azriel to be your husband?” The priestess asks.

“I do.” Az smiles and kisses you before the priestess says it. You were now married to your mate. Husband sounds like a good title for him.

The ring gleams on your finger as Azriel takes you to the cabin. You bury your face in his chest. As soon as you reach, you wildly start kissing eachother. He tugs at your hair making all the pins fall out and dropping on to the floor.You pull out for a moment and slyly take of your dress off. The dress which Azriel wanted to take of. But he gaped when he saw what you were wearing...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @the-bookish-soul.
> 
> I hope you enjoy please leave a kudos or comment. It’ll mean a lot.


End file.
